Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-328639
Patent Document 2: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2002-194945
In FIG. 9, the case of Patent Document 1 is shown. The case 100 shown in FIG. 9 comprises two case members 101, 102. The lower case member 102 has a space 103 to house a pulley, and the upper portion of the space 103 is covered by the case member 101. In the side of the lower case member 102, a lead-in opening 102a is formed, where an outer tube 104 is latched. In the front end of the outer tube 104, a tube end 104a is provided, the annular groove portion of the tube end 104a is held by the lead-in opening 102a and the upper surface of the case member 101.
In FIG. 10, a cable holder of Patent Document 2 is shown. The cable holder 110 shown in FIG. 10 comprises a cable guide bracket 111 having a notched groove 111a, and a halved retainer 112 composed of a pair of hinged closable half-bodies 112a, 112a for tucking and fixing an outer cable (outer casing) 113. In the inner surface of the retainer 112, a convexoconcave portion 112c to fix the outer cable 113 is formed. In the free end of the hinged closable half bodies 112a, 112a; claws 112b, 112b for engaging with the notched grooves 111a are formed extending outwardly. To make the cable holder 110 support the outer cable 113, the outer cable 113 is tucked down into the hinged closable half bodies 112a, 112a. Then, while the both side of the hinged closable half bodies 112a, 112a are pinched by fingers to tuck the outer cable 113, the claws 112b, 112b to prevent the dropping are inserted into the notched groove 111a. 